


Endogeny's Day Out

by mezzosesu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzosesu/pseuds/mezzosesu
Summary: A day in the life of Endogeny on the surface.Written forUndertale Secret Santa 2019
Relationships: Endogeny & Sans
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	Endogeny's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Art by Ifer (Ihasafandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/gifts).



> In your request you mentioned liking Endogeny, and I thought (with some help), "boy, wouldn't it be fun to write a fanfiction from Endogeny's POV?" Hopefully I hit the mark! Hahaha
> 
> Enjoy! Happy Holidays!

Endogeny wakes up to warmth. For a moment it recalls dark hallways and dim rooms with cold, cramped walls and low ceilings. It recalls a monster, short and bright-colored, who feeds it delicious, salty treats from their hand. It wonders why it’s not there.

But then it remembers; it doesn’t live there anymore! It jumps to its feet, shaking off the stiffness in its limbs, and leaves its nest of pillows and blankets. It trots through the brightly lit room, passing by rays of sunshine flitting in through half-closed blinds and discarded stuffed animals with fuzz poking through the seams to the kitchen, where it smells something tasty that’s just begging to be eaten. It converses with the other entities housed within its body through a series of strange yips and barks, and it wonders just what kind of meal could be lying in wait.

_Meat?_

_Salty! Savory!_

_Chewy! Tasty!_

_Meat?_

_Tough! Gnawing, wonderful steak…?_

_Jerky! Jerky! Jerky!_

_Meat?_

_Snack??_

_Meat?_

_Meat!_

_MEAT!_

**_MEAT!_ **

Its many limbs convulse under the weight of its excitement and it leaps, landing on the table with a noisy clatter as a few dishes fall to the floor. Drool pours out of the sole orifice that it calls a mouth when it sees the tasty treat. The snack is small but decidedly meaty, with some other things on it that don’t matter because _Meat! MEAT!_ **_MEAT!_ **

It wants to eat it, to devour, to savor every single bite. It’s so hungry, surely someone wouldn’t leave something like this out if they didn’t want Endogeny to eat it, right? 

It looms close to the snack, orifice widening as it gets ready to take a bite--

“and as I was sayin’--wait, hey! endogeny, don’t!”

_Chomp!_

Stage II Happiness Froth dribbles out of its mouth as Endogeny gulps down the snack. It turns its head towards the voice and sees a monster it isn’t too acquainted with. They’re smaller than the monster they’re used to, grinning widely, and covered in--bOnES?!

“ah, pal, cut it out! hey, a little help here? alph??”

Endogeny pounces on the new monster to say hello, body vibrating at a fast frequency and dripping in its haste to sniff at the bones on the monster’s body. The monster is fast, seemingly teleporting out of Endogeny’s paws, but Endogeny is also fast, appearing right where the monster ends up. It’s like a game of catch or Hide-and-seek, and Endogeny _loves_ playing games, especially when the reward is bones!

Their game goes on for a while until finally, the monster jumps away, and suddenly Endogeny is surrounded by so many glowing bones! It bellows out an excited thrum, and the monster in front of it lets out a sigh. 

“whew, you’re a handful, aren’t ya.” The monster wipes a bit of sweat from their brow. “ate my ‘burg and made me break a sweat. chill out here for a min while i get alph, kay?”

Endogeny watches the bone monster leave the kitchen. It tries to follow, but the glowing bones sizzle warmly when they touch its body. It doesn’t quite like the feeling, so it shivers its mass and sits, waiting patiently for the monster to return. 

It yips when they come back along with their friend from the dark place, and she smiles in response. 

“Good morning, Endogeny,” She says through a stutter, reaching through the bones to pat Endogeny on the head. Some of its essence clings to the bright monster when she pulls her hand away, and she grimaces at it for a moment before turning to the bone monster. “Right, so you might not want to touch Endogeny too much, Sans, its body is in a constant melting state.” 

“oof, yeah, don’t want that getting stuck in my joints.” The bone monster glances sideways at Endogeny, and it twitches affectionately from the attention. “so we’re just going for a walk, right?"

Endogeny perks up at the statement. Did they just say…? 

“Yes. Around the neighborhood, if that’s okay. Sorry again, I’d do it myself, but--”

“nah, don’t apologize. s’ no skin off my bones. hey pal, ready for a walk?” 

They said it again! The word! The best word!

 **_WALK!_ **

Every part of Endogeny’s self woofs happily, resulting in a loud, bellowing warble from its orifice. Its body drips in clumps to the floor, clings back together, then falls apart again just as quickly. A walk! A walk! It love taking walks!!

“whoa!” The bone monster takes a frantic step back as Endogeny phases through the bone cage, but they aren’t fast enough to escape Endogeny’s love! 

* * *

After a stern lecture and a reminder of the rules for going outside, Endogeny follows the bone monster out the door. It bellows happily at the large orb in the sky, and it’s almost content to just sit there on the step and bask in the warmth. 

The flash of a bone catches its attention, and it chases the bone down the sidewalk to the monster. Right, a walk!

It trots alongside the bone monster as they go down the sidewalk, and the scenery shifts from stout houses with large yards to taller, large buildings cramped in close to each other. More monsters start to appear in their path, some of whom Endogeny recognizes and others it doesn’t. Everyone gives it a wide smile though, and a few even grace it with a few head pats. Lucky!

Just when Endogeny thinks this walk couldn’t get any better, the bone monster leads it to the park! The park! Its favorite place! Its body convulses violently as it turns to the bone monster for permission. _Please oh please oh please, it wants to run! It wants to jump! It wants to_ ** _play!!_** _Please say yes!_

“heh, you look pretty excited. ‘m bone-tired, so just gonna sit here for a while. go run around and stay good, okay?”

Endogeny turns its face to the rest of the park and with a loud woof, it runs. The ground is soft under its feet as it sprints, and the stark smell of freshly-cut grass hits Endogeny’s senses from everywhere around it. This is fun! This is so much fun!

It runs in large circles around the park, effortlessly weaving in, out, and sometimes through trees and bushes. The park is mostly empty, but Endogeny does find a few dogs who react to it in a multitude of different ways. Some are uneasy, tails tucked between their legs as they back up into their two-legged friends, others are curious and ready to say hi, but their leash holds them back from approaching any closer. Leashes, a dog’s number one enemy!

While on its run, Endogeny runs into one of its family members, Greater Dog. They greet each other with the customary face lick and butt sniff, then they spend some time playing together. Despite being a rather small dog, Greater Dog is quite tough, and Endogeny can play a little rougher with him than others. They start with the standard rough-housing, but as time goes and initial boredom sets in, they move onto playing through friendly attacks. Magic spears and clumps of liquid fly through the air, each representing different states of happiness between the two monsters in seeing each other again.

It’s not until Greater Dog starts audibly attacking through his barks and Endogeny rocket blasts in response that the bone monster comes to them, sweat dripping down his skull as he holds the two of them in his magic. “guys, this is a public park. ya can’t be playing this intense outside near humans,” he says.

Greater Dog whines from the lecture, but once the bone monster puts him down he’s content. He makes to leave, but not before calling his farewells and see you laters to Endogeny. When Greater Dog’s scent disappears, the bone monster sighs wearily and sits down in the grass. It looks pretty comfy, so Endogeny decides to join him. It flops its head into the bone monster’s lap, huffing softly through its orifice. Its body slowly relaxes, solid shape giving way to a soft, goopy blob of a form, and Stage I Happiness froth dribbles freely onto the monster’s lap.

“ugh,” the bone monster says, grin twitching as he takes in Endogeny. “it’s gonna take me ages to get clean again.” He sighs again, then, to Endogeny’s surprise, he places his hand on its side. 

Affection! Endogeny loves affection! It hums happily and stretches, turning its underside up for a larger patting area.

“pal, where even is your stomach?” 

Endogeny answers with more happiness froth.

“...alright, then.”

The bone monster continues to pat Endogeny’s side, and it feels the beginnings of sleep wash over it. It's had such a fun and exciting day so far, a nap could be nice to recharge. 

Luckily, all of the entities inside Endogeny agree, so with an affectionate twitch, Endogeny nuzzles the bone monster before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! If you're curious about my other work or just want to find where else I am on the internet, you can see that: [here](https://mezzosesu.carrd.co/)!


End file.
